Linear in-phase quadrature (I/Q) transmitters typically use a local oscillator (LO) to drive transmit (Tx) mixers in which an input baseband Tx signal for transmission and a LO signal are mixed to produce a desired or wanted radio frequency (RF) Tx signal. The LO signal can be a square wave signal, and the mixing of the LO signal harmonics and the input baseband Tx signal under a non-linear output stage and a power amplifier (PA) normally results in generating third and fifth order distortions (e.g., third order counter intermodulation (CIM3) and the fifth order counter intermodulation (CIM5)) in the output Tx signal. Such distortions may fall into the spurious emissions region and LO harmonics cancellation transmitter may be used to cancel the LO harmonics in order to improve CIM3 and CIM5 performance. However, cancellation of the LO harmonics can be limited due to non-ideal circuit elements.